Doctor Q
by Darkmaster Peaches
Summary: The crew of the Enterprise-E is confronted once again by Q. But then a mysterious man in a Blue Box arrives. Can Captain Picard and The Doctor with some help from Q ,save the universe from the ultimate alliance of evil?


Doctor Q

A Star Trek TNG/ Doctor Who Crossover

By Darkmaster Peaches

The bridge of the U.S.S. Enterprise-E was, other than for the occasional beep of a console, quite. Captain Jean-Luc Picard sat comfortably in the elevated Captain's Chair, the soft hum of the ship's engines pulsing and putting Picard almost to sleep. At the helm was Ensign Michael Smith, who Picard noticed was speaking to him.

"What were you saying Ensign Smith?" Picard said snapping out of his trance to address the young officer.

"I said Sir… that we should be arriving at Malacon IV in about an hour present speed." as the Ensign guessed at to the time of arrival Picard waited for the exact time down to seconds that he expected, but it never came. Picard shook his head, That's right, he thought Data is gone. It had been only two months since the Enterprise had faced Picard's clone Shinzon and his gigantic warship the Scimitar, and two months since Lt. Commander Data sacrificed himself to save the crew.

"Captain?" A gruff voice spoke to the right of Picard, the Captain turned to his new first officer, Commander Worf. "Is there something wrong Sir?" Picard shook his head

"Its nothing Number-One," Picard stood, "But I suppose that now I should brief the senior staff," At that those officers who knew they were whom their captain was speaking of rose as well and headed for the conference room.

Picard sat at his customary position at the head of the long and slightly curved table. Immediately to his right was Worf, to his left was the new Counselor Leana Genova, also assembled were Chief Engineer Geordie LaForge, chief medical officer Beverly Crusher, science and second officer Ke'vec Teisora, and security chief Bertram Learito. Picard was amazed how some things didn't change and others changed so much. He now, very much like Kirk before him, had a Vulcan science officer. His councilor was a full Betazoid so she not only knew what the crew were feeling, she knew exactly what they were thinking, a rather disturbing thought but it was an amazing advantage during negations and combat.

"Well our mission here is fairly simple," The captain began but was interrupted by a familiar flash of light behind him.

"Oh Jean-Luc, If only you knew how wrong you are." Picard put his fingers to his temples, almost not wanting to look, hoping it was just a bad dream. He turned in his chair and was face to face with the omnipotent pain known as Q.

"What do you want Q?" Piccard asked upfront daring to hope that Q would give a straight answer for once. Q frowned a bit, and put his hand on his heart

"I'm hurt Jean-Luc, can't an omnipotent friend drop in to say hello? I was even kind enough to do you the courtesy of letting you know I was coming in advance." Picard cocked an eyebrow

"You did no such thing," Picard said with an accusing tone. With that Q snapped his fingers and a small screen appeared showing a court room containing Q in his judges garb and Picard in a uniform that was a few years out of date. The Judge Q leaned in to say something in Picard's ear but pulled away smiling

"You'll find out… In any case, I'll be watching. And if you're very lucky, I'll drop by to say hello from time to time. See you - out there!" the screen disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Picard's mouth was slightly agape, he remembered that.

"Very well Q you made your point," Q looked genuinely surprised.

"My My, Picard, that was certainly quick." Q sounded amused but then his tone turned more serious "In all fairness then I'll tell you I do have a reason to be here," Q was still wearing a smirk as he spoke "You know Jean-Luc everything seems to happen to you, I don't know why but it is so entertaining," Q leaned against the wall and then with out warning a Red alert sounded.

"Barkley to LaForge!" the nervous voice of Reginald Barkley came over the com.

"Is something wrong Reg?" Commander LaForge asked calmly

"Well… Something just… Appeared here in engineering," At the word appeared Picard looked over at Q who put his hands up in the universal gesture for 'It wasn't me'

"Well what is it Reg?" Geordie asked

"I'm not sure but I think you should take a look," The chief engineer looked at the captain who nodded

"It would be best if you saw this as well Jean-Luc," Q said with a grin snapping his fingers and in the blink of an eye Q, Picard, LaForge and the rest of the senior staff were standing in engineering. Geordie stepped towards the obviously out of place object. A large blue wooden box.

"What the hell…" LaForge said as he circled the box. When Picard saw the box his eyes widened,

"The Blue Box…" Everyone except Q turned to look at the captain. "I thought it was just a myth," Q smiled as the door to the box opened.

A tall skinny man with spiky brown hair and a long brown coat stepped out of the box, he was quickly followed by a shorter red headed woman. The man looked around and smiled broadly

" Hello!" The man exclaimed slightly startling the crew as he began to examine his surroundings

"Ohh, Warp reactor, Matter/Anti-Matter reaction power, poly crystalline display slash interface… This must be a Federation ship!" The man exclaimed loudly once again, "And lets see, judging by your uniforms I'd say this is the middle to late 25th No! 24th century."

"Impressive," Picard mused as he watched the woman walked over to the man

"So what are we doing here?" she half asked half demanded,

"Donna. Lets be nice." He said pointing to the numerous Starfleet officers staring at them. The man walked straight over to Picard and shook his hand

"I'm The Doctor, and this," He said gesturing quickly to his companion "Is Donna Nobel, nice to meet you…" He trailed off waiting for Picard to answer.

"Picard, Captain Picard." The man's eyes widened

"Oh your kidding me…" The man said as he looked "Captain Jean-Luc Picard? So that makes this… the Enterprise! Oh brilliant," The Doctor walked away from Picard and over to Geordi "And you must be…" The Doctor paused for a moment "Comander LaForge, Geordi LaForge! Brilliant to meet you," The Doctor looked around beaming at the crew

"Excuse me, but who exactly are you?" Worf said moving his imposing klingon figure towards

"I just said, I'm the Doctor," He extended his hand but Worf simply staired at him.

"Doctor," Donna said quietly getting nearer to shield herself "What exactly is he, and for that matter where are we?" The Doctor smiled and began

"You Donna Nobel, are aboard the U.S.S Enterprise, N.C.C. 1701-E, the flagship of Starfleet, Which is a group of explorers and peacekeepers for the United Fedreation of Planets. And he…" the doctor said pointing to Worf "Is a Klingon, marvolus species the Klingons perfect warriors, absolutely deadly. Their saving grace is that they are bound by a strict code of honor, which keeps them nicely out of the bussiness of killing innocents. But he more particularly is Commander Worf, the first Kingon in Starfleet," The Doctor turned his attantion back to worf "Honor to meet you Worf Son of Mogh."

"You have not answered my question," The Klingon Officer said beginning to become annoyed,

"He is just called 'The Doctor' Mr. Worf," Picard said walking forward

"Oh, you know about me captain?" The Doctor said sounding excited

"Only rumors Doctor, I'm an archeologist and in my time I've seen on not just earth but several other planets this." he said motioning to the box "The Blue Box, and its occupant The Doctor,"

"Yea I get around, oh its called a TARDIS by the way," The Doctor said walking around and shaking hands "and who are you Captain…" He asked as he shook Q's hand

"Oh come now Doctor you know who I am," Q said snapping his fingers and his clothes changed

"Oh no. Am I addressing Q or Q? Please let you be Q," Q rolled his eyes before changing back to his Starfleet uniform

"Do I look Like Q to You?" Q said confusing everyone but the Doctor "Of course I'm Q!" He said patting the Doctor on the shoulder

"If you are here Q that means…" Q raised a finger and silenced the Doctor

"Why don't you ask the good captain the Date?" Q said with a mischievous smile, and he promptly vanished. The Doctor looked over at the captain of the Enterprise

"Captain what is today's stardate? Picard secretly knew that seeing the Doctor was a bad omen, in all the cultures Picard had found record of him in, he Almost always appered just before a major disaster, of course he was a factor in either stopping the disaster all together or saving as many people as he could

"Its 397682.2" The Doctor looked down and then back at Picard

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry, But today is the day the Enterprise is destroyed." the proclamation stunned everyone present, the Doctor was about to say 'But now I'm here' when he heard a panel nearby beep four times rhythmically

"HELLO DOCTOR!" a voice boomed from the nearby panel

"No it, it can't be!" The doctor said as he looked at the man on the screen "You're dead, you refused to regenerate," the face spoke an the Doctor realized it was a recording

"Well well, well. If your seeing this it means you survived both the end of the universe and somehow made it to the twenty fourth century and onto a starship. You see doctor I'm no fool, before you locked the TARDIS's controls I had already imputed a destination time which was the twenty fourth century. Granted I only had one chance to go but I thought I'd lay a trap for you, Just incase. Right now a small tare in the time lock is being torn open enough for some of the Daleks to escape into the twenty fourth century. Have Fun Doctor." The Doctor slammed his hand into the console to shut of the video as the man began to laugh

"Who was that?" Donna asked

"That was the Master, a Time Lord like me, and he somehow managed to find a small crack in the Time Lock on the Time War. And a way to wrench it open, any second now Daleks will come pouring into this time. And there is nothing I can do,"

Captain Picard had also seen recordings of an earth myth about some race called the Daleks. But he had always disregarded them as just a myth, but he had also believed that The Doctor was a Myth and he was standing right in front of him

"Maybe we can help you Doctor." The doctor who had slumped against the TARDIS jumped up

"YES!" He shouted and turned to Donna "We can stop it because this moment in time Isn't fixed, And if I can stop the destruction of the Enterprise," he said turning back to Picard

"Then maybe we can help stop the Daleks." Picard said finishing the Doctors sentence. The Time Lord smiled and shouted

"To The Bridge!" and took off running with Picard and the bridge crew in tow.

Q was watching the whole thing and smiled approvingly. The show had just begun.


End file.
